


Drarry: How It Started.

by Mike102968



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Fest, Drarry, Drarrython, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Secret love, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike102968/pseuds/Mike102968
Summary: Draco secretly loves Harry and Harry secretly loves Draco. It's up to Hermione and Ron to unite the couple as one.





	1. Finding Out

Chapter One: 

[Our story starts at Hogwarts. Draco and Harry are both fifth years. They are currently in transfiguration.]

“Potter!....Potter,” Draco called, his forehead was creased. Harry pretended like he didn’t hear him, he always did that. Harry knew that he couldn’t talk to Draco, secretly he was in love with him, without getting choked up.  
“Potter! Psst! Potter?” Draco continued, he started to get frustrated because he wanted Harry to answer him.  
Draco called until Harry got annoyed, “What Malfoy?” Harry answered, his voice was a high whisper.  
“I heard that you and Seamus are a thing,” Draco whispered to Harry, “Is it true?”  
Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “what does it matter?” Harry snapped, knowing that he and Seamus weren’t together.  
“I was just asking, it’s not like I give a shit or anything,” Draco said, he could feel himself getting upset.  
“Ok then…” Harry returned, rolling his eyes and turning back around, facing Hermione and Ron. “Ok class, quiet down. Turn in your textbooks to chapter three,” Mcgonagall said with a stern voice. Draco was so upset at the thought that Harry was dating Seamus. ‘I deserve Harry’s love, Harry’s cock. It belongs to me, not Seamus,’ Draco thought to himself. ‘What does he see in Seamus that I don’t.’ Draco started to upset himself, he upset himself to the point where he had a random outburst in class.  
“IT’S NOT FAIR Harry. IT’S NOT FAIR!,” Draco yelled out in the middle of class, then stormed out, his heart was in his throat. Everyone, including Mcgonagall, turned to look at Harry with a confused face.  
Harry leaned in towards Ron and Hermione, “Did I do something wRong.”  
Ron and Hermione both turned their heads to each other, smiled, and looked back at Harry, “I don't think so, Harry,” Hermione said with a smirk on her face, Ron likewise.  
“What’s funny?,” Harry questioned them both.  
Hermione and Ron both wiped the smirks off their faces, quickly, “Nothing’s funny, Harry,” Ron said with a straight face. Mcgonagall continued teaching, but she kept her eye on Harry throughout the period. Towards the end, Harry was in the middle of reading his textbook, until he was disturbed by Ron.  
Harry looked up, “what?” Harry said quietly.  
Ron directed Harry’s attention to Mcgonagall, “come with me for a moment,” Mcgonagall whispered from her desk.  
Professor stood up and started walking towards corridor. Harry stood up and started to follow her.  
When they were in the corridor Mcgonagall asked him, “Did you say anything to Draco that caused him to have an outburst like that?” Harry shook his head, “I honestly don’t have no idea what made him do that, I don't even understand what he was talking about.”  
They continued walking and talking until they found themselves back at the entrance to the transfiguration classroom. When they entered everybody got quiet and looked at Harry with an odd face. ‘Have I done something wRong? Is my hair not combed? Why is everybody staring at me?’ Harry wondered to himself.  
Harry had hardly sat down before the bell, that marked the end of class, rang. Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking back towards the Gryffindor common room. His nerves were fried, he knew that Ron and Hermione knew why Draco got upset.  
“Tell me why Draco got upset! Now!” He Demanded, his eyes were cold and serious. Hermione and Ron looked serious and scared, “Harry, I think you need to go to Draco and ask him yourself,” Hermione said calmly, face clear of any expression.  
Harry felt his blood boil, “whatever, I can’t even depend on my best friends to enlighten me on something so important.”  
He blasted off towards the common room, leaving Ron and Hermione behind. His walk back to the common room was rough, almost every Slytherin gave him a stink eye or said something like, ‘that was fucked up, what you did to Malfoy’ this only infuriated him more.  
The two Gryffindor s followed Harry, in secret, towards the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived at the entrance, they could hear him inside breaking every object that wasn’t screwed down, tied down, or too heavy. They entered the room very slowly, trying to avoid his wrath, they failed.  
“WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME! FUCK! JUST TELL ME! PLEASE!” Harry begged the two young Gryffindors.  
Hermione sighed and walked towards him, “ Sit down Harry. I’ll tell you.” Harry sighed and walked over to the scarlet sofa. He sat down hard and with exhaustion.  
The three friends sat in silence for a minute, “well….say something,” he demanded, his eyes were locked in with Hermione’s.  
She sighed and looked at Ron for half a second, she returned her gaze to Harry, she sighed, and then she spoke, “Draco likes you, and not as a friend.”  
She closed her eyes and sighed hard.  
Harry didn’t say anything he just stared at Hermione with a blank face.  
“How do you know?” he asked, his voice returned to its normal volume.  
Ron spoke for Hermione, “Harry, you’ve never seen the way he drools over you in transfiguration? He always bites his lip at you when your not looking. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in love with you.”  
Harry froze, he didn’t know what to do or say at that moment, all he could scramble out of his mouth was a simple, “thank you.”  
He stood up and went to his bed, he pulled his bed curtains together and cast a locking charm on them along with a silencing charm. He laid in his bed and thought out loud what he going to do.  
“Should I go to him, Should I ask him out, Should I just forget about him.” He had no idea what he was going to do, only he thing he knew is that he loved Draco Malfoy.


	2. Confronting Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Draco for answers.

Chapter 2: 

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual, he couldn’t sleep very good that night. He continued thinking about what he was going to do. He figured Draco probably was going to skip transfiguration, so he gained an idea. He would skip transfiguration and use the marauder's map to see if Draco stayed in the Slytherin dormitory, if he stayed he would attempt to go down to the dungeons to talk with him.   
He knew what kind of risk he was taking - he was playing with fire!

It was finally time to go to transfiguration.  
He started heading back to the common room but he was stopped by Hermione, “Harry! You do know that transfiguration is that way?” She asked confusedly.   
Harry looked at her, face clear of any emotion. “I need to get another quill, mine broke,” He fibbed.   
Hermione was a bit doubtful, “Uhh, ok,” she said quietly.  
Harry rushed back to the common room and looked at the marauders map, his plan was coming together perfectly, Draco stayed in his dormitory for period. Harry sighed, he couldn’t tell if he was to be happy or scared.   
He fixed himself up and headed down to the Slytherin common room. He had a bit of spring in his step, he was still nervous but he prepared for the worst. He arrived at the Slytherin entrance, he didn’t bother knocking, he remembered the password Draco said when He and Ron used the polyjuice potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle, he remembered Draco said “Salazar.”   
“Salazar!” Harry said sternly, he heard the door unlock, he pushed the heavy wooden door open to the empty common room.   
He looked at the marauders map to find were Draco’s personal room was. After searching for several minutes he arrived at Draco’s door. His heart raced, his legs felt weak, he felt like he had to pee for some reason, his head started to throb a bit. He sighed softly and raised his fist to knock on the door.  
He knocked lightly on the door, “come in,” Draco said.   
Harry opened the door slowly and walked through the threshold. Draco had puffy, red eyes, and his hair was a mess.   
“What-the-fuck?” Draco broke his words up, he was absolutely outraged.  
“How the fuck did you get in here?!?” Draco demanded an answer.   
“Draco me-” Harry was cut off, “That’s Malfoy to you, Potter,” Draco said with a sharp voice. Harry wanted to turn around and go back to his dormitory but he fought off the urge and stayed. “M-Malfoy tell me what I did to you,” Harry said “For both of our sakes, please.”   
Malfoy and Harry stood in silence, “please Malfoy.”   
Draco sat down, never breaking eye contact with him. Draco’s eyes changed as if all the coldness was drained from them. Harry remained standing.   
“Potter, do you promise to keep a secret?” Draco said innocently, Harry nodded.  
“Do you?” Draco asked again, his voice got a bit higher.   
“Yes, Malfoy, I will keep a secret,” Harry said, he was a bit annoyed, Harry hated when people asked the same question twice, it always reminded him of his dreadful uncle and aunt Dursley, they always did that.  
“Well, ever since I met you, I have just always- nevermind,” Draco cut himself off.  
“No, go on,” Harry said.   
Malfoy’s eyes turned back cold again, Harry knew that Draco was about to go off on him.  
“What does it matter Potter?” Draco said sharply, “Yeah let’s see how you like it.”   
Harry felt his blood start to boil, before he could say anything he found himself outside of Draco’s room, the door was closed and locked so he couldn’t get back in. Harry pounded on the door while he was chanting, “Malfoy let me in, Malfoy let me in.” Draco simply put a silencing charm on the door so he could ignore Harry and go back to crying in peace.   
After about five minutes of pounding on the door, he was greeted by Professor Snape, “Potter! What the devil are you doing. Why are pounding on Mr. Malfoy's door?” Snape demanded, “Better yet, how did you get into these chambers?”   
Harry stood there, “I was trying to give-” Snape cut him off, “I don’t want to hear any of your fibs. Five points from Gryffindor.”   
Harry looked highly confused, “Can I ask what I did, sir?”   
Snape looked at him with a blank face, “You aren’t supposed to be in these chambers without permission from the head of the house, Me,” Snape said blatantly.   
Harry said nothing, he simply walked past Snape and removed himself from the Slytherin chambers. He went back to the Gryffindor common room and started breaking things again, he was so upset.   
He sat down from exhaustion, “Is Ron and Hermione right? Does Draco like me?” Harry said to himself. Hermione and Ron walked into the common room, Harry was surprised to see them, class wasn’t over yet.  
“Harry what are you doing?” Hermione asked. Ron stood there with wide eyes looking at all the debris from broken objects on the floor.   
“Are- you okay mate?” Ron said with a shaky voice.   
Harry wanted to hex Ron for asking a stupid question like that, “No, i’m not okay, Ron, I’m pissed off,” Harry said, his voice was cold and harsh.  
“Harry what happened? What did Malfoy say to you?” Hermione asked calmly.   
Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “I didn’t say anything about Draco, how did you know that I went down there?” Harry asked Hermione.  
“Your lame excuse for skipping transfiguration had me really confused. Your quill was fine throughout potions, but it mysteriously broke on the way to transfiguration,” Hermione returned, “We followed you.”   
Harry stood up with rage, “ARE YOU SERIOUS!” Harry shouted, “WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?” Harry stomped up the stairs, headed towards his bedroom, he got in his bed and locked his curtains and placed a silencing charm around them.   
“What’s gotten into him?” Ron asked Hermione quietly, they still stood in the same positions.   
“I dunno” she returned. Ron and Hermione sat in the common room chatting and studying quietly, they didn’t want Harry running out the house and releasing his wrath on anybody that looked at him, because he will do it.  
“You know something that i’ve been noticing about Harry lately?” Ron asked Hermione.  
“What?” Hermione said inquisitively.  
“Harry’s temper has been really short lately, d’you have any idea why?” Hermione looked at Ron with a blank face.  
“I honestly thought you were going to say that Harry was falling for Draco…” Hermione said blatantly.   
Ron grimaced, “What? Harry’s not gay,” Ron stated. Hermione looked at Ron, her lips were pinched, she continued reading her book on herbology, Ron continued staring at her, with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Harry’s gay? Seriously? How did you find out?”   
Hermione looked back up at Ron with a blank face, “Yes Ron Harry is a homosexual. Haven’t you noticed it, he likes Malfoy just as much as Malfoy likes him.” Ron had a strange look on his face.   
“Well, i’ve caught Harry staring at Malfoy a few times, but I didn’t really think anything of it.” Hermione pinched her lips, nodded, then returned back to her book. Ron went upstairs to talk to Harry.  
“Ron! Don’t say anything about what I just told you! Especially to Harry, when he’s ready he’ll tell us,” Hermione said sternly. Ron nodded and went into the bedroom.   
“Uh Harry, mate?” Ron said shakily, there was no reply, “Harry!” Ron said again, louder. There was still no answer from Harry. Ron started to get anxious so he went up to Harry’s bed and tried to draw back his curtains but they were locked. He whipped his wand out a preformed a countercurse that unlocked them, “Vervante.” The curtains opened immediately, Harry was almost blinded by the bright afternoon sunlight, he didn’t hear Ron outside calling his name because he had a silencing charm around the bed.  
“What Ron!” Harry was furious. Ron was to scared to say anything, he had no idea what Harry would do to him if he said the wrong thing to him.   
“Uh, I just wanted to check on you, you seem a bit tense, d’you want to talk about it, mate?” Ron asked nervously.   
“I’m fine Ron, i’m just a bit tired, that’s all,” Harry said, it was obvious that he was annoyed.  
“Well i’m always here-” Harry cut him off, “I SAID I’M FINE!” Harry closed and locked his curtains again, placing a silencing charm around them. Ron was kind of hurt that his best friend treated him in such a callous way. He went back downstairs to talk to Hermione.  
“Well what happened?” Hermione questioned, Ron shrugged.  
“He doesn’t want to be bothered. I guess,” Ron said.   
Hermione eyes lit up, Ron knew that she had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, Hermione has an idea. I wonder what it could be. Hope You Enjoyed.


	3. Hermione's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Idea comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over this chapter on accident. :0 This chapter will help the story make more sense. :)

Chapter 3: 

“What?” Ron said blankly.  
“Lets go get Malfoy,” Hermione said, Ron grimaced.  
“Are you mad, Mione?” Ron said curiously.  
“If we can get Malfoy up here to talk to Harry then they can both be happy with each other. It makes perfect sense, Ron,” Hermione said with an high pitched voice.  
Ron looked at her with a small smirk, “It does, but Malfoy doesn’t like either one of us, how the bloody hell are we going to talk to him without being hexed? Better yet how are we going to persuade him to come up here?” Hermione looked at Ron with a blank face again. After about three minutes of thinking Hermione’s eyes lit up again.  
“We’ll lie to him.” Ron’s facial expression told Hermione that he didn’t approve of her idea.  
“And what exactly are we going to say to him,” Ron mustered out.  
“Ok so basically, well just say that Harry wants to meet with him here,” Hermione whispered. Ron still wasn’t persuaded with this idea.  
“Ok, but when Malfoy comes up here - if Malfoy comes up here and Harry still doesn’t want to be bothered what are we going to do?” Ron said to her.  
“Harry will talk. Just follow my lead, ok?” Hermione said, Ron nodded.  
-  
They walked all the way down in silence to the Slytherin chambers. They finally arrived at the entrance to the common room.  
“Shoot,” Hermione said quietly.  
Ron looked confused, “What?”  
“I don’t know the password to get in,” She said with a sigh, “What could it be?”  
Ron remembered the password, “It’s Salazar.” Hermione looked at him with a confused face. “How do you know?”  
Ron looked at her with a weird look of his face, “D’you remember when we were trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was, when Harry and I turned in crabbe and Goyle?” Ron said, Hermione Nodded.  
Well all went to the common room and Malfoy said the word ‘salazar’ and the door opened, so obviously that is the password.” Ron snickered quietly to himself, Hermione heard him though. “What's funny?” she demanded.  
Ron snickered some more, “You turned into a cat.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh fuck off, Ron” Ron started to regain his self control, Hermione ignored him.  
“So are you sure the password is Salazar, Ron? I don't want to set off an alarm or anything from guessing the wrong password, so are you sure?” Ron looked her, his forehead was creased. “I’m positive that's what he said.” Hermione stared at him for a moment.  
“Ok, here goes nothing…..Salazar!” Hermione said boldy. There was bit of a rumble, Hermione got a bit frightened, she hadn’t a clue what was happening. After a second of rumbling the door creaked open, exposing an empty, green common room.  
“Good work Ron, out of all your years here, this is probably the only time you’ve been the most helpful to a dire situation,” Hermione said jokingly.  
“Piss off,” Ron returned, Hermione laughed to herself.  
“Know where could Malfoy’s room be?” Ron and Hermione thought for a minute in the common room.  
Hermione got another idea, “Well if Harry went to Draco and came back angry then that obviously means that Draco put him out.”  
Ron looked confused, “Ok, and?” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“Thats means his door is closed, all we have to do is go the the boys bedroom section and look for a closed door.”  
Ron’s face lighted up, “Oh, ok...that makes sense. But where are the boys dorms?”  
Hermione thought for a second, “oh, it’s this way, follow me.”  
“And how do you know?” Ron asked sharply.  
“I’ve studied the map of this school hundreds of times.”  
Ron’s eyebrows raised, “Of course you have.” Ron followed Hermione up a secret flight of stairs that led them to a long dark hallway; some of the door were closed and some of them were opened.  
“Well at least we know which doors could be Malfoy’s,” Ron said.  
“There are six doors that are closed, you have to be very quiet and listen carefully. If you here Malfoy inside then alert me quietly, it is likely the door is locked so don’t try to open it if you hear him in there. Ok?” Ron nodded.  
Hermione listen through one door and Ron listened through another, until he heard something behind one of the doors, it sounded like a boy crying softly. Ron waved at Hermione trying to get her attention. When he captured her attention, Ron motioned for her to come over to him. Hermione ran softly over to him and put her ear up to the door.  
“I think that’s him,” she whispered to Ron, he nodded in affirmation.  
“Get your wand out and place a protego maxima spell around us,” Hermione ordered, Ron placed the invisible force field around themselves quickly.  
“Ok...Alohomora,” Hermione said softly. The door unlocked, they pushed it open to find Draco staring directly at them. Draco said nothing, he grabbed his wand and used the Stupefy spell, luckily Hermione was smart enough to think to put the forcefield around them.  
The spell dispersed when it hit the bubble, “Don’t even try it Malfoy, your spells aren’t going to affect us,” Hermione said calmly.  
“I know why your here. You here to hurt me - to make me suffer for not telling Potter that-that…,” Draco stopped himself.  
“....that you love him?” Hermione said, Draco looked at them with a blank face.  
“Draco were not here to hurt you, we're here to help you,” Ron said calmly, “believe it or not, Harry’s feelings for you are mutual.”  
Draco’s eyeballs got huge, “Your saying that Harry likes me?”  
Hermione nodded, “Go talk to him. He’s been taking his anger out on everything because he likes you but he thinks your mad at him. He’s not dating seamus, that was last year. He is completely single and if you go up there and talk with him your wish to be with him will more than likely come true.” Draco nodded, he wasn’t sure if they were being honest but he really wanted to be with Harry, he really wanted Harry to hold him while he slept, he wanted to sneak off to Hogsmeade with him and share an ice cream cone, he really just wanted to feel protected and loved by someone.  
“Ok, I’ll go, but if your lying to me you’ll regret it,” Draco informed the two, “Can you take me there, I don’t know where Gryffindor house is?” Draco continued. Hermione and Ron both nodded and turned around and headed for the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence all the way up until they got to the entrance, Hermione turned around rather quickly, startling Malfoy.  
“When we go in you are going to wait outside of his bedroom until we call you in. Please don’t get an attitude with him, he’s stressed enough. Okay?” Hermione said firmly.  
“Ok,” Draco said quickly. Hermione turned around to say the password but right before it slipped out she turned back around to Draco.  
“Give me you wand.”  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows, “what? No. I’m not giving you my wand.”  
Hermione looked at him seriously, “Draco I don’t know what's going to happen when you go in there but I don’t want you hexing him. Don’t worry, i’m taking Harry’s wand too. Just trust me, if you have your wand your going to feel as if you need to use it if something goes bad. I don’t want any broken objects on the floor. Okay? Now let me hold it for you.” Draco rolled his eyes and handed it over.  
“Defy,” Hermione said, she put a hearing spell on him so he couldn’t hear the password. The door opened and Hermione removed the spell so he could hear again. Draco and Ron wwalked up the stairs to the bedroom, Hermione stayed downstairs. Draco’s heart was pounding out of his chest, he had no idea what was going to happen. ‘Will we be a couple when I leave? Will we get in a fight? Are we going to kiss?’ Draco thought to himself.  
They arrived at the entrance to the bedroom.  
“Now wait here until I call you in, okay? Ron said, Draco nodded. Ron walked in the room and saw that Harry’s bed was all closed up with curtains. He expected them to be locked again so he used the unlocking spell, “Vervante.” The curtains opened, this pissed Harry off. “For fuck’s sake Ron, what do you want?” Harry demanded. Ron was scared out of his mind. Harry got up, he did not look very happy, his hair was messy, he didn’t have a shirt on, his eyes were red, and his fist were bald up.  
“Are you okay mate?” Ron asked quietly.  
“I told you i’m fine Ron, but you keep bothering me and it's pissing me off!” Harry yelled. Draco stood out the door, scared, he hadn’t an idea of what he was going to say. He didn’t even know if Harry would want to talk to him.  
“Harry calm down, I just want to know if I could borrow your wand for a second?” Ron asked politely.  
Harry rolled his eyes and reached under his pillow for his wand, “Here, now could you leave me alone for a while?” Harry said.  
Ron looked at him with a smirk, he grabbed Harry by the shoulder, “not yet. There’s somebody I want you to talk to first,” Ron said happily.  
“Who, Ron?” Harry sighed. Ron turned around and walked to the door, he motioned to Draco to come in the room.


	4. The Big Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Malfoy have a serious talk.

Chapter 4:

Draco took a deep breath and walked into the room almost fainting when he saw Harry’s rock hard abs. Harry’s eyes got huge.  
“Uh...hi,” Harry was lost for words. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of him.  
“Hi, Harry,” Draco returned, his voice was cool and calm.   
“Right, i’ll leave you guys to it then,” Ron said as he backed out of the room, he closed the door behind him. Draco and Harry stared at each other in dead silence for a minute, they had no idea what to say.   
“I’ve heard that you’ve been really upset lately, Harry. Why is that?” Malfoy asked.   
“I just want to know what I did to you that made you go off on me like that in transfiguration. That’s all,” Harry said in a low tone.   
Malfoy sighed softly, “Harry, it’s nothing, really.”   
Harry gestured over the one of the beds, “have a seat.” Malfoy walked slowly over to the bed across from Harry’s.   
“There's something I need to tell you, Draco,” Harry said quietly.   
“Ok….” Draco answered, He looked a bit nervous, he had no idea what was about to happen.   
“Seamus and I aren’t dating, that was last year, for one week.”   
“I know,” Draco said innocently.   
“But I heard something about you, I don’t know if it’s true or not,” Harry said, with a straight face.   
“What have you heard about me?” Draco wondered, he was a bit nervous.   
He looked at Malfoy with a blank face. He didn’t know how Malfoy was going to act when he told him the ‘news.’ Honestly, Harry didn’t even know if what Hermione and Ron said about Malfoy was true or not. ‘This could be a big mistake,’ He thought to himself.   
“Well i’ve been told that-that,” Harry paused, he didn’t understand how major this statement was until it started coming out of his mouth.   
“That what?” Draco said.   
Harry got a confused look in his eye, he tilted his head and said, “Hang on a minute Malfoy. Why are you here exactly?”   
“Because Ron and Hermione wanted me to talk to you.”   
“So they went down to your dormitory and asked you to talk to me?” Harry said, confusedly, Draco nodded.   
“They told me some interesting news about you, rather flattering if you ask me,” Draco added with smile on his face.   
Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “what did they say about me?”   
Harry’s heart began to race, he had no idea what Ron and Hermione told Draco.   
“Your supposed to be telling me the ‘news’ you heard about me,” Draco said, with a smirk on his face.   
“Right, urrr…..well, I heard that you had feelings for me,” Harry said, “is true?”   
Draco’s eyes widened, he felt his lips tighten and his eyes water. Draco face planted into both hands and sobbed quietly. Harry rose from where he was sitting, his bed, and went over to where Draco was sitting. He sat down beside Draco softly and started rubbing his bony back.   
“Malfoy, it’s ok if you do,” Harry said quietly, “Just tell me the truth.”   
Draco looked up from tear covered palms and looked Harry right in the eyes. Harry wanted to kiss and hold him so bad, his eyes were so puffy and his cheeks were strawberry Red. He looked so innocent.   
“Harry I need to ask you something. I heard something about you as well,” Draco said, Harry could tell his heart was in his throat.   
“Ok, ask me.”   
“Do you have feelings for me?” Draco said, “Please be honest with me.”   
Harry looked down at the floor for a minute then looked back up at Draco. They both stared directly into each others eyes. Harry knew that Draco liked him and Draco knew that Harry liked him. Harry started to lean into Draco slowly and Draco mimicked his movement. They continued learning in until their lips met, they shared a soft, gentle kiss with one another. All the hostility they had with one another seemed to not exist anymore, as if they had been friends all along.   
-  
“What do you think they are doing up there mione’,? Ron asked. He really just wanted to barge in just to be nosy.   
“Obviously they aren’t arguing because if they were we’d hear it, right?” Hermione answered.  
It has been almost thirty minutes and there still isn’t any sound coming from the room. Hermione started to get nervous. She’d forgotten that Harry can do magic without a wand. ‘What if Harry placed a silencing charm around the room and he’s in there torturing Malfoy or something,’ Hermione thought to herself.   
“I’m going up there,” Hermione blurted out.   
Ron looked a bit nervous, “you sure you want to go up there?”   
“Something isn’t right up there, it’s too quiet. I think Harry placed a silencing charm around the room,” Hermione said nervously, “I’m going up there.”   
Before Ron could say anything Hermione was already staring down at him the balcony.   
“Hermione, I dont think it’s smart to go in there.”   
“It’ll be fine they should be talking,” she returned.   
Hermione opened the door to the room without hesitation to witness Harry and Malfoy kissing passionately. Her eyes brightened, as well as her smile. Harry gave Hermione a very aghast look and said,   
“Hermione, Jesus!” He motioned for her to leave the room but she didn’t budge.   
“Isn’t it wonderful how two arch enemies can find love in each other, it's absolutely amazing.”   
Hermione smiled brightly and backed out of the room, she closed the door behind her. When they were alone again Draco and Harry smiled at each other and they leaned in and started kissing again. This kiss was much more passionate, more passionate than the one that was interrupted by Hermione.   
As they kissed, Harry laid Malfoy on his back. Malfoy spread his legs and Harry positioned himself between Draco parted legs. Draco could feel Harry’s huge erection growing right on top of his already hard cock. Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth as they continued to kiss passionately, he wanted to Harry’s cock inside of him. Draco waited five years for this very moment. Harry started to take his shirt off but Draco stopped him.   
“Wait.”   
“Is something wrong Draco?” Harry asked generously.   
“If we’re going to do this, or date rather, you have to promise me something.”   
Harry looked a bit confused, “Promise you what?” Harry said softly, looking directly into Draco’s lust filled eyes.   
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him millimeters away from him, “You have to promise me that you’ll protect me,” he said into Harry’s mouth.   
Harry started kissing Draco’s neck, softly, trying to mark his property, “I promise I will protect you from anything or anyone.” Draco clashed his mouth into Harry’s, their tongues ventured each others mouths.


End file.
